How to Be The Best: Heartbreaker Edition
by citrus soda
Summary: In which Hinata Hyuuga, our lovely resident Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga Corps., gains suitors and goes insane. You would too if your Spartan home tutor from hell was a woman with a snake obsession and seemed dead set on making you into a Yakuza boss. Hinata x Multi, Gamer!Hinata, Modern!Konohagakure. Mafia included!
1. Introduction

Title: This Odd Game Called Life

* * *

Summary:

In which Hinata Hyuuga, our sweet, shy, lovely little girl, slowly becomes a insane when something makes her realize that Naruto will never love her. Just as much as Naruto loves Sakura, she loves Naruto. How could he never realize that they are the same and are meant to be together? Meanwhile, other men take notice of Hinata as she slowly goes from introverted, shy girl to a beautiful woman with confidence and power.

AU, and In which our beloved Hinata Hyuuga becomes a bit yandere and OP because there just ain't enough of these about her. Also a bit of gamer!Hinata. Hinata x Multi

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

 ** _Continuing Game Session_**

* * *

Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata.

 _ **"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-san. What would you like to do?"**_

* * *

 ** _New Game_**

 _Load Game_

 _Options_

 _Exit_

* * *

 _ **"You have chosen to load a save file."**_

I dislike my clan duties, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke, along with not getting enough sleep and having my cinnamon buns taken away from me.

* * *

 _New Game_

 _ **Load Game**_

 _Options_

 _Exit_

* * *

 ** _*Ping* "Which game session would you like to continue?"_**

I absolutely loathe the color pink and losing my composure along with losing in general and being lied to.

* * *

 ** _Sesshomaru, Yakushi Village 3:16 AM_**

 ** _Empty Save File_**

 ** _Empty Save File_**

* * *

 ** _"You have chosen Game Session 1. Continuing Game Session in 3..."_**

My hobbies are Naruto-watching, reading, practicing my skills in the medical area, writing, and playing games until exactly 5 in the morning. I also cook.

* * *

 ** _Loading Game File, please wait patiently..._**

* * *

 _ **"2"**_

I respect my father, for his power, and an anime character from a show called "Inuyasha", Sesshomaru. I also love and respect my mother deeply.

* * *

 _ **Your Game has finished initializing.**_

* * *

 ** _"1"_**

But there is one person whom I love the most...

* * *

 _ **Beginning Game Session.**_

* * *

 _N_ _aruto_ _Uzumaki._

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _I tried my best, I did everything to become just like Sakura._

 _I tried, and tried to become just like the woman you love, just to be next to you for a second, to reach your standards._

 _But even after all of that, you never acknowledged me._

 _I'll make you and everyone you love pay for what you have done to me._

 _You beautiful, foolish, charming man. Why do I still have to love you, after everything?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, Mint Dango here. This is my first time writing a fanfic, and I really wanted to give it a shot before I drown in schoolwork again. Sorry If it seems too dramatic or has too many spaces. It's a habit I've had since elementary. I just can't get rid of it.**

 **Also, apologies if Hina-chan isn't very yandere. She's still working hard though.**

 **Btw, this takes place in a Modern!Konohagakure era, if I haven't said it already in the summary. Hina-chan over here is still in High School. It's almost as though it's a otome game based around Hinata and how much she would break if Naruto rejected her, and how much potential for other pairings she has.**

 **Pfft, as if I would ever do such a horrible thing to the cute little doll.**

 **...**

 **I am so sorry Hina-chan. Forgive my sins and my tainted soul.**

 **I am such a terrible person.**


	2. Windowbreak

**_Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Sesshomaru and Hinata_**

* * *

 _Hey, Sesshomaru._

 ** _Hello, Warashi-san._**

 _Can you help me with something?_

 ** _What is wrong?_**

 _I have crush on_

.::Akuro has gone offline. ::.

 ** _Warashi-san?_**

* * *

Hinata stared at the computer screen, worried. Who did her friend have a crush on? Did they need help? Did the person they love die and they need help getting over them? What? What was it?

She stayed like that for a few more minutes before her eyes began to burn from not blinking for so long. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, before continuing on her path to forward the plot, and suddenly found herself chatting with another player, one named... Hibari Kyouya?

* * *

.::Hibari Kyouya has joined the chat. ::.

 ** _Hello, Hibari-san. Welcome to Chakra: Flames of Glory._**

 _Herbivore. Where are the other herbivores._

 ** _By herbivores, do you mean other players?_**

 _No, I mean the other small, puny pigs. Yes, I am looking for 'other players', herbivore._

 ** _Please refrain from calling others pigs. Some of us have a very un-herbivorous reaction to things such as that._**

 _I refuse. Now tell me, stupid herbivore, where are the other herbivores._

 ** _(*Sigh*) They're everywhere, you just cannot see them. Your sight must be off._**

 _What the hell is a visibility. Are you pranking me, herbivore? I will bite you to death._

 ** _I'm sorry, Hibari-san, this is not a PvP. Only NPC's can fight players, but that is extremely rare. And I am not joking, look for a closed eyeball on the top left corner of your screen._**

 _I see it. You better not be pranking me, herbivore, or else I will find a way to bite you to death outside of this box. Now tell me how to manage this eyeball._

 ** _Click on it._**

 _What._

 ** _Click on the eyeball to open it, and you will be able to see other players. That is your sight._**

 _I clicked on the eyeball, herbivore, and it opened. It is not a pleasing sight. The eyeball is following my pointer. Tell me how to close the eyeball, before I bite you to death after biting all of these obnoxious herbivores running around and crowding to death._

 ** _Click on the eyeball to close it._**

 _Why do I still see you, herbivore._

 ** _Because I'm a NPC, and the game developers make all NPC's able to be seen, even if the eye is closed._**

 _NPC's do not and can not chat in the chat box, because they are all robots and not living._

 ** _Mou, how hurtful. I suppose I am a bit of a robot, but I am very sure that I am living._**

 _Then what are you, herbivore._

 ** _Didn't you just say it? I'm simply a herbivore, nothing more, nothing less_**

 **.::** Sesshomaru has gone offline. ::.

 _GOD DAMN IT HERBIVORE_

 _I AM GOING TO BITE YOU TO DEATH, HERBIVORE_

.::Hibari Kyouya has gone offline. ::.

* * *

Hinata giggled mischievously. Newbies were so fun to mess with. This was why she loved to play on her computer. There was nobody to judge her, no one trying to kiss up to her because of her status and her money. She could be rude and insult people, she could do whatever she liked, because no one knew she was Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga Corp and she was the one in control.

 _She loved it._

 ** _'Someone's behind us. Quick, window escape.'_**

 **"CRASH"**

In the nick of time, Hinata managed to break through her window and drop into the bushes below. The alarms began to blare and the sound of footsteps echoes throughout the mansion. The person behind her cursed and jumped out of the window as well, however, had an unfortunate... accident.

 _"Crack"_

Hinata winced, and averted her eyes from the bloody scene. She felt queasy, but kept it down.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama, where are you?!"

Clearing her throat, she yelled back. "D-Down here!" **_'Hurry up and help us out of this bush, we saw a dog piss on it. It was absolutely disgusting. Our legs hurt too. That was not safe at all. We need a medic, ASAP.'_**

Guards dressed in bullet-proof vests and helmets rushed towards her. " Hinata-sama, are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?" Panicked, worried, panting masked people fussed over her as Hinata smiled shakily to try as she tried to calm them down, as calmly as she could, while taking the gloved hand of one guard, of whom helped her off the bush and escorted her back to her room, a few guards staying behind to clean up the _mess_ on the grass.

Shaking slightly, Hinata closed her curtains and settled down on her bed, after grabbing a few manga from her bookshelf. She put her earphones in and began to play some songs as she read, giggling quietly when one of the characters did something funny and silently fuming when the enemy did something evil. As she read, the image of a mangled, broken body was pushed to the back of her mind for her Inner to deal with.

An hour passed, and Hinata finished her manga. She put away the manga, brushed her teeth, her hair, and changed into a polka dotted night gown before tucking herself into bed again and falling asleep. She tried to forget the bloody image of a mangled body in the grass and thought about Naruto instead.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 **"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."** Hinata groaned into her pillow. Today was... Monday. Hinata's eye twitched. School. She buried her face into her pillow. But it also meant...

 ** _'Hehehe~ Na-ru-to-kun~!"_**

"Naruto-kun..."

Her legs moved on their own. She stood, stretching, before heading to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, showered, and got dressed in her uniform. She brushed her hair after blow drying it, and, after looking around to make sure no one was watching her through the window, pulled out a small, cute shrine from inside a compartment built in the closet in the bathroom. On it, was a framed picture of her beloved. And a incense. And a pair of boxers, and Naruto's old goggles, and a piece of his hair. Oh, and some of the cologne Naruto uses.

Swiftly, she lights the incense, and puts her hands together before bowing her head in prayer.

 _ **'I pray that the pink bitch and the duck ass won't talk to our Naruto-kun so we can talk to him.'**_

 _'Naruto-kun... I pray that he notices me today...'_

She picks up the framed picture, and hugs it gently to her chest, and rubs the fabric of the boxers between her fingers before sighing and pushing the shrine back into it's little compartment in the closet and leaves the mansion to walk to school. Hinata's father, to this very day, still urges her to ride the car to school, but she, to this very day, still refuses. If she rode the limo to school, it would attract too much attention, and Naruto would think she was a snotty, rude, arrogant rich girl that was full of herself and wouldn't like her at all, and that would ruin her chances of becoming Naruto-kun's friend and maybe even lover and-

Hinata sighs.

 _ **'We're here. Time to go find the blond boy for our daily Naruto-watching session. Hopefully, no one tries to make a move on our Naruto-kun's beautiful self. That would be too bad. And then, we would have to deal with them, and it's kind of hard to get blood out of these clothes.'**_

 _'I'm finally here. I hope Naruto-kun isn't getting bullied by the other students. I hate it when he's hurt. He always wears this fake smile, and it worries me.'_

She gulps, and with the same, shaky, thin legs as before, she walks through the gates of Shippuden High School. Her pearly white eyes shined with shy determination.


	3. Sensei

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **School Days & Sadistic Snake Ladies**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own Naruto nor any of their characters, along with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Hinata would have a hellauva lot of fanboys stalking her actively during screen time.

* * *

One step in through the gates of Shippuden and Hinata was already shaking. Again.

 _ **'GAH! NOT AGAIN! FUCK, HOW ARE WE GOING TO EVEN MAKE IT TO NARUTO-KUN'S FRIEND-ZONE IF WE KEEP ON SHAKING LIKE THIS?! AUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**_

 _'No no no no! Come on, stop shaking! I-I have to, for Naruto-kun! I can do it!'_

Yet, her legs continued to tremble, as if she were carrying a fifty lb box in her arms. Hinata's Inner continued to curse viciously in the back of her mind, raging violently. Sounds of glass breaking and crashes could be heard from inside of Hinata's mind, though the owner herself could not hear them, for she was busy with her current mission; _"Operation: Stalk Naruto-kun Until Five Minutes Before The Bell!"_

Telling herself encouragements from inside her mind, Hinata managed to walk over to one of the school's benches with the grace of a newborn giraffe on stilts and sat down, heaving from all of the effort put into not looking like a piece of jello. Had she put no effort into walking, she would've fallen down and gotten trampled under the feet of the other students walking in. However, she used up almost all of her willpower to keep herself from tipping over and falling in a faceplant onto the ground and just giving up then and there, falling into a faint, so all's well ends well.

Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was 7:35. She had twenty-five minutes until school started and she had to go to Algebra III. Minus the usual five minutes she took to get to her classroom made twenty minutes for Hinata to watch Naruto. Unfortunately, her beloved Naruto-kun wouldn't be coming today.

Constantly, Hinata checked her phone for the time. When 7:50 appeared, she raised her eyebrows in worry as she checked the courtyard for a head of bright, blond spiky hair but couldn't find anything. Dejected, she came to the conclusion that he was sick and mentally wished him well before heading to her classroom early.

Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of interested eyes followed her. One full of amusement and slight anticipation with a side of interest, another with old lust and interest. The latter followed the swish of her hips and the sway of her long, shiny locks. The former watched the way she held herself, eyes narrowed. It was painfully obvious that the latter was in love with Hinata, the way he was leaning towards her, the way the tips of his ears seemed to flush more and more pink until they were covered in a painfully bright shade of red, unlike the former, whom was actually hiding in a tree and had been stalking Hinata the entire day.

* * *

Sliding into her seat gracefully, Hinata struggled not to slump and sulk about Naruto-kun's absence. She skimmed over the crowds of uniformed students going to Shippuden; searching for potential threats towards **her** Naruto-kun's fragile yet stubborn emotions. She found a few whom she remembered to be bullying her once in her grade school days, and tried to repress the glare she had found building up in her pearly eyes. Unfortunately, the boys seemed to notice and began to subtly shift away from her line of vision, shivering and looking around. Hinata, for once, scowled. She then realized that proper Hyuugas do not show that they are unhappy as that would lead to telling their enemies that they are being successful in their attempts at aggravating them; thus creating a more strong annoyance that would spring upon the poor, unsuspecting Hyuuga soul that forgot to bring along their porcelain mask of blankness. Hinata then proceeded to correct her facial expressions, rearranging her mask into a more elegant and graceful expression of neutral dislike. Unfortunately, she was unable to summon up any positive emotions to make her mask a bit less negative.

Sighing quietly through her nose, Hinata listened with dead pale eyes that bore into the very darkest reaches of her Algebra teacher's soul. Said Algebra teacher, who was called Simon-sensei, and was a natural red-head Japanese, quivered under her stare. He almost felt as though a pair of glaring eyes from his middle school days had reappeared in the eye sockets of one of his best students and decided to unleash upon him merciless karma for not doing something, like doing his homework or feeding the stray cats in the alleyway beside his humble little house in which he and his mother lived. The teacher once again shuddered as he remembered those blood-thirsty, onyx, damn near emotionless eyes glaring at him as a steel tonfa came down on Sawada-ku-

Hinata continued wait patiently as she stared(more like glared,) at her sensei. Simon-sensei continued to stutter as he tried to speak a full sentence, a childhood stutter thought to be once gone rearing its head. Hinata inwardly sympathized with Simon-sensei as she remembered those hopeless days of silence and constant stuttering where all she could do was stay silent and sit there and look pretty for her father's business partners.

* * *

"H-H-Hyuu-Hyuu-uuga-"

 _'Come on, you can do it sensei!'_

 ** _'JUST DO IT YOU FUCKING LOSER, VOICES WERE MADE TO SAY WORDS, NOT STUTTERS!'_**

"Hyuu-Hyuu-''

 _'Almost there, Simon-sensei, you're doing so well!'_

 ** _'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, SO CLOSE!'_**

"Hyuug-"

 _ **BBBRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNGG!**_

* * *

Students flooded out the door like water out of an unplugged sink. Desks creaked, chair screeched and relieved chatter softly arose. Hinata growled inaudibly, but Simon-sensei seemed to hear her as he had winced.

* * *

"..."

 _'...'_

 ** _'...'_**

 ** _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'_**

* * *

Simon-sensei seemed to sigh in depression and resignation. Hinata's Inner's inner screeching seemed to intensify. Not that anybody could hear it, of course. Hinata only heard a bit of faint high pitched ringing. She hesitated as she made a move to get out of her seat, and glanced at Simon-sensei. He looked just as dejected as her, all droopy eyelids and sad puppy eyes directed at the ground, as if the damn thing has wronged him personally and all he could do was stare at it in disappointment because _it was the floor, what more could a measly, stuttering idiot like him do?_

Hinata made an aborted move towards her sensei, torn between getting to her next class and comforting her sensei. To be honest, she wasn't sure what he wanted to tell her or why his stuttering seemed to intensify the longer she stared at him, but she hoped the poor guy got better because she understood how he felt.

Mind made up, Hinata stiffly and shakily stood and walked on the legs of a newborn giraffe once again and attempted to comfort her algebra sensei. However, her sensei suddenly flinched, taking her approach as a threat. His eyes seemed to flash reddish-brown, but Hinata brushed off the flash as a trick of the light. She reached a hesitant hand towards him, unsure of how to comfort a person, as she had never been comforted by anyone else and only knew of the back rubbing part of comforting someone, and reached up to pat her mentor's head, unsure. Simon-sensei let out a whimper.

The black haired girl continued to pet her Algebra teacher until he began to cry. Panicking but slightly happy because she actually knew how to help him now, Hinata pulled the red-head who was actually way too young to be a Algebra teacher at a middle school into a warm hug. Simon-sensei's tears soaked her hoodie as Hinata rubbed circles into his back, feeling awkward now as motherly instincts began to suddenly kick in. Soon enough, the ginger began to full out wail and Hinata's maternal instincts flew into a rage. She began to emit a strangely chilling aura that screamed danger. However, the crying young man Hinata was currently comforting didn't seem to sense it.

The pair of eyes outside of the school building that had been watching Hinata earlier seemed to be laughing and watching intensely, enraptured. The woman they belonged to was currently muffling poorly hidden peals of laughter, shaking violently as her gaze remained on the pair. Although she was currently on the edge of falling off the tree branch she was crouching on due to her amusement, her gaze remained interested and sharp.

* * *

A/N: forgive me


End file.
